Hold me in the Rain
by twilightlightning
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are on a mission away from Konoha. Sakura decides to leave their residing village in search of her "true" love. But something prohibits her! Could it be our favorite blonde ninja?


Hold me in the Rain

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and never thought of the notion.

Please review!

I stood up, quietly leaving the room. I walked through the room the frame of the door one last time. I said my goodbyes to everything gently. Goodbye chair. Goodbye closet. Goodbye desk. Goodbye floor. Goodbye bed. Naruto. I felt warm tears fall down my face as my throat began to burn. I quickly turned around, trying not to make it any harder than it already was. I grabbed my bag, swiftly moving out of my house. I knew that I'd begin to miss this place. I already was. This was supposed to be a quick, short, get-away-from-Konoha mission. Ever since Sasuke returned, it seemed like he really wanted to start over…

_**Flash Back**_:

He'd gotten a pardon from Konoha, for taking out one of the most revered Akatsuki members ever: his own brother, Itachi. He'd been on ANBU watch though, under the reasons of suspicious activity. But he fooled us all; Konoha had been invaded. I thought he was really trying to…start over. He'd spent countless hours with me. I thought he was trying win back more than my trust. He was trying for something more. I told myself not to let him in, but he snaked his way into my heart. Again. And he crushed me. Again. Sasuke used us for information. And when I asked him why, he just laughed and said "You just don't get it, do you Sakura? They used him, Sakura! They led us- Me to be believe that he was the reason for the loss of a future legacy of Konoha: my clan. You've been blinded by the lies of Konoha; listen to me- No, come with me and we'll live in peace. I will show you the truth! You don't need this… you don't deserve to die like this!"

He looked at me with such fake content that I almost believed him. But my subconscious took over. I screamed at him, about how he was the one who was confused. He didn't know anything; he was so blinded with revenge. It had completely consumed him. I tried to crawl away from him; my injured leg prevented me from doing so. "Sakura… I love you. Come with me. You'll live in peace… out of this decrepit life of lies. The 'System always lies' to keep you from living your life. Let me take you away from here. I want to help you. Because I love you." I swear I almost believed him until I heard a loud explosion behind me. I covered my head, and continued to inch away from Sasuke as he focused on the explosion.

He chuckled quietly to himself as a wide smirk spread across his face. "Heh… it's finally over. Looks like this will be my last time here."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree. I'd have to agree." Naruto stood over me, deep blue eyes glaring a hole through Sasuke. "You're not leaving here with anything. Not even with your frikin' life." Naruto positioned himself in front of me, crouching in a protective position. "Sakura", Naruto began, "I won't let him lay a finger on you." He had scratches all over him; blood and tears covered his clothes. But he still had that confident look in eye that always resided there.

"Get out of my life, once and for all, Uzumaki!" Sasuke's sharingan flashed to his eyes. He began to charge at Naruto, katana pointed fully at Naruto. I cried silently, as I realized it was just like four years ago. I couldn't stop them from fighting. Not now, not ever. I froze with shock when I realized I was being lifted off the ground.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Naruto had created a clone in the midst of all this somehow. "I'm supposed to take you somewhere safe." I choked when I realized that Naruto would be fighting Sasuke by himself…there was no way of knowing how powerful Sasuke had become. I couldn't leave him here. I wanted to help him this time. I didn't want to run. But the clone, figuring somehow what I was thinking, only held me tighter. He turned my face to his and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Naruto will pull through. Don't worry… he just wants to be focused on fighting instead of having to worry about anyone or anything. He just wants you to believe in him." I watched as I was pulled away from them… helplessly struggling in the clones arms.

_**End of Flash Back: **_

I ran through the reasons why I was leaving once again. Tsunade once told me "Kid, if you love something, don't let it go. Chase after it with all your heart, and once you've caught it never let it go." I then asked her how would I know if I really loved something. She'd said "You'll know when you start to realize that what you thought you loved really was just a fantasy. What you really loved has been in front of you the whole time." And that's where the hurt and confusion came in. After seeing Sasuke's true intentions, he crushed me. The one who supposedly loved me hurt me. I loved Naruto, yet I was leaving him. Only because I loved Sasuke was I leaving Naruto. I would find him, and bring him back myself. We were meant for each other. He loves me. But he hurt me. He tore my heart to pieces… but only because he had no choice. For him to pursue and gain power, he had to cut all the ties he's ever had. Including me. I felt breath began to hitch at memories of peaceful times when Sasuke held me. I remember the warmth of his smile, the scent of breath, the scent of his clothes. Everything was wonderful. And had been torn from me… again.

That's when Naruto stepped in. he knew I was hurting, and he helped me. He restored my void, broken spirit with happiness. He filled me with long-gone joy I thought would never return. He gave me attention when I needed it. Discipline when I needed it (not that I wanted it). **Love**. **Comfort**. **Peace. **And for me to chase what I loved, I had to leave what I loved. This is what doesn't make sense to me. Yet, there were more contradictions. If I found Sasuke, will he want me? Will I still have the same love for him? What will I have to sacrifice to be with him? Will he care? Will I be able to stop him? I stopped, and my legs soon collapsed under me; tears began to run profusely down my face. Reality had hit me like wall. Sasuke… didn't love me. He didn't care about me. He **left me**.

I gasped for air as a choking feeling engulfed me. I couldn't breathe. I just felt the cold harsh wind blowing tears across my face. It feels as though I'd just been stabbed… straight through my heart. What was I doing? Was this all for nothing? I just… No. Sasuke loves me. He would never hurt me. Why am I so confused? But why did he leave me? And Naruto? Wouldn't I being the same thing to him that Sasuke had done to me? I realized there was an even harsher whooshing sound in my ears. I felt myself falling… and pretty fast, too. I couldn't tell what was going on, but I didn't care either. What's my life without Naruto?

Suddenly the whooshing sound ceased. Am I floating? No, something's holding me. Something firm, yet soft. I still felt choked. What am I supposed to do? Tears continued to softly stream down my face. A few moments later, I started becoming aware of my surroundings. I hadn't opened my eyes, but I could hear the mild pitter-patter of the rain. It sounded pretty distant… but yet, I was dry and warm.

"Sakura?" A soft voice trailed softly into my ears. It kept calling my name over and over. Then I realized whose voice it was, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Sakura? Are you okay? You just passed out a few hours ago." His words came out in a blur to me. "Are you hurt? What-"

"Hold me." An absence of words filled the atmosphere as Naruto's arms wrapped around me. An uncontrollable sob rattled my body, causing him to hold me tighter. Pain, rejection, anger, grief and hurt… they ran through my tears. Naruto's even breathing paced my sobs. His quiet "shhh" calmed me. I listened to the rain pour as I slowly opened my eyes. Things were slightly blurry at first, from all of the crying I'd been doing, but slowly cleared. We were under the city's large mile-long canopy that covered the bridge into the city. The starry night was clouded with rain. Pale moonlight shone through the rain. It slightly bounced off of Naruto, giving him a slight glow. I shifted my head up, wanting to really look at his face. His deep blue cerulean eyes gazed gently down on me. A soft but sad smile met my eyes. His golden-blonde hair was plastered to his face; he'd obviously been in the rain. His grip on me loosened. Naruto must have known I was about to attempt to speak, because he shook his head and softly began speaking.

"Sakura," he started, "… I know. I know what you feel- how you feel… about _him._" His voice cringed when he said "him". I knew he was referring to Sasuke, but he was totally wrong about the way I felt. I tried to find my voice to stop him, but he continued. "I swore on my honor, my dignity, and my life that I'd bring him back… for you. To see you smile again." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'd do anything to make you happy. Even if it means I have to d-" I cut placed my fingers on his lips and cut him off. I gazed at Naruto hard with a look of defiance on my face.

"No, Naruto. I was wrong… about everything." I put my hand on the side of face and stared into his eyes. I'd hurt him. And now it was time to make it right.

"I was wrong Naruto. I don't… I don't love Sasuke. I realized that he used me. I'm so… sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was too selfish to notice. You don't have to suffer anymore because of my stupidity. Sasuke doesn't mean a thing to me. Not anymore." Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise. I guess that means he understands how I feel… hopefully.

"Sakura, I… I'm so sorry that I'm so weak. I couldn't bring him back, even after all those times… You don't have to lie to me about how you really feel-"

I crushed my lips to his silencing him once again, but this time with a kiss. I could tell he was taken aback; he didn't return the kiss until a few moments later. Reluctantly, I pulled my lips away from his soft, caressing lips. I gazed softly into his eyes.

"Believe me now?" I gave Naruto my best heart-warming smile. "You are not weak. Naruto, you are the strongest person I know. I'm not talking physically; it's more than that. You have the strongest heart I ever known. I've watched you struggle with the weight of the world on your shoulders. I didn't understand it when I was younger. But you've overcome it all, Naruto. You make me happy. There's nothing in the world Sasuke could do to make me happy. He's nonexistent to me; he'll always be… as long as I have you, I'll be happy."

I could feel my face heat up as a blush began to cover it. I tried as hard as I could to fight it. Stupid emotions… they always betray me at the wrong moments. But then again, should I really care?

"S-Sakura… I-I didn't know that y-you, uh", he cleared his throat, "I didn't know you f-felt th-that way. I-I mean, I always thought you loved him." A perturbed expression colored his face. I giggled quietly at his oh-so-cute innocence.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, that's where you're wrong." I looked at his mouth form a small grin. Naruto wrapped his arms slowly around my waist. I decided to let him hold me a little while longer. The rain continued to fall slowly.

"Naruto", I whispered, "take me home." I felt my legs being gently swept off the ground. Naruto began to carry me bridal style. I inwardly giggled. I rested my head in his shoulder. I felt relieved to not be confused anymore. I wouldn't let Sasuke burden us anymore. We were free of him. I lifted my head one last time before resting it in his shoulder again and whispered "I love you, Uzumaki Naruto." I didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling.


End file.
